


A Wookie?!

by Azashenya



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azashenya/pseuds/Azashenya





	A Wookie?!

Han Solo hasn't always wandered the galaxy with a wookie. To start with, many years ago, even before he... um... obtained the Millennium Falcon, he had travelled, and fought, with his childhood friend, Jeff Taki. They had their share of arguments and disagreements, more often than not over some girl. More than once Jeff had told Han to take a hint from his last name and go solo. Han would generally agree with him and leave, but they would always end up on adjacent bar stools the next night, fast friends again by the bottom of the eleventh drink.

They had each other's backs. Until...

“You traded me for a wookie!!!”

“Well, he threatened me.”

“What, with a hairball?”

“No, I think it had more to do with tearing my limbs off and using my head as a bowling ball.”

“He said that?”

“Yes... well... how should I know? I don't speak wookie! But he looked like he was saying it,” Han said defensively.

Jeff shook his head and downed another glass.

“I still can't believe you traded me for a stupid wookie.”

“Yeah, well, I like my limbs attached to my body.”

“Bet he isn't as good a pilot as me.”

“He had good references.”

“You were looking at his references?”

“Well... he showed them to me.”

“Well, I bet he gets sick in space or something.”

Han shook his head. “Space qualified and everything.”

“He'll clog your shower.”

“You're stooping kind of low aren't you?”

“Well... yeah... I suppose I am... but you replaced me with a wookie!”

Another drink went down Jeff's throat.

“At least he won't be competition for the girls,” Han commented brightly.

“No... Hey... So that's why you did it?!? You got sick of me getting all the girls,” he glared accusingly at Han.

“No, that's not why... He threatened me,” Han countered unconvincingly.

“Some friend,” Jeff commented with a sigh and another drink. “So, where have you traded me to? Not some junkheap I hope.”

Han shrugged. “Some place called Tatooine. I hear they have great summers.”


End file.
